Incomplete
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: The war against Voldemort is long since over…. and the two best friends of the hero Harry Potter are living different lives and yet they still remain in each others thoughts…so why aren’t they together? Read and find out.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Do I own Harry Potter? No I don't, It belongs to the tremendously gifted JK Rowling  
**Author:**_ _Flaire Delacour with Faith  
**Title:** Incomplete_  
**_Summary: _**The war against Voldemort is long since over…. and the two best friends of the hero Harry Potter are living different lives and yet they still remain in each others thoughts…. so why aren't they together? Read and find out.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_ Back Street boys – Incomplete_

He sat at the bar of the Equinox bar watching the people around him, his hand rested on the glass of fire whiskey in front of him.

The Equinox was the only muggle/wizarding bar in the area; he spent his time there, every few nights, deep in morbid thought as the memories passed before his eyes.

_HARRY NOOOOO!_

The thud of a body falling to the ground. A Blinding green light.

The thought caused him to shudder and close his eyes to try and clear his mind when he felt a hand on his.

He looked up from his drink and saw his younger sister Ginny.

She was an entrepreneur now, the richest bachlorette in the wizarding world; she'd changed so much since what had happened in her sixth year but she usually worked at her own bar during the nights…. it seemed to relax her for some odd reason.

She had males chasing her and if he was honest with himself he wasn't really surprised, she had grown into a beautiful woman yet as her brother he would never admit it.

Her hair had gone wavy and she'd got a little taller, her fashion sense seemed to be made up of suites and professional looking outfits that seemed to have all the males drooling, but even when she was at the burrow she was continually talking business with the twins and all the brothers, though they didn't really like the idea of her dating they knew she needed someone but of course she wouldn't acknowledge those males that followed her like a lap dog, she wouldn't even give them a second glance not since what happened.

All those nights she'd spent crying, how they'd tried to comfort her while they themselves were grieving but it didn't help until one day Charlie went to talk to her and then it stopped. She began to talk to Fred and George about their business, soon becoming a partner in their business Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It had grown since then and so had her empire, which just kept getting larger and larger.

He smiled a small smile at her, not really feeling in the mood to talk yet she seemed to understand. She refilled his drink and smiled at him sadly, the broken-hearted sixteen year old showing herself for a second before she left to serve another customer.

He downed his drink in one gulp, the fire whiskey burning the back of his throat yet he ignored it as he got to his feet and left the bar, beginning the slow walk back to his apartment in the muggle part of town.

He lived alone, couldn't stand the thought of getting so close to someone only for something to happen to them which caused him to lose them.

Even at work he refused to get attached to colleagues though his brothers were constantly worried about how he was isolating himself and though he tried to explain to them that he felt safer alone than with other people they didn't understand and probably never would.

As he stopped at the door and got his wand from his pocket, her face passed before his eyes. He hadn't seen her in ten years…and yet he thought of her constantly in the back of his mind.

He entered the apartment after opening the door with his wand, a new invention that insured that the door recognized the wand so that it would only let only the owner of the wand into the apartment.

The apartment was small yet he didn't mind; he could remember his brothers trying to convince him to stay at the burrow. Ginny offering him at room at her large mansion on the Yorkshire dales but his answer had been no to both.

He needed the time to himself, the independence, and the freedom without constantly being hassled or forced on blind dates where his face ached from all the fake smiling and his body was numb from all the bites and pain they cause him.

They were one-night stands to him, nothing more, and nothing less. His whole attitude to dating had changed since what happened, and he loathed it more than he loathed his very existence. But he wouldn't tell his brothers that.

Since their parents had died they used every excuse to get together, to keep in touch, birthdays, Hogwarts reunions, Order of the phoenix memorial days, order meetings and public holidays like Christmas and Halloween.

The twins, Bill and Charlie had moved back to the burrow with their wives, the wives of whom weren't too impressed but of course they couldn't persuade their husbands otherwise, Ginny stayed over at Weekends to put their minds at ease, He was the only one who didn't.

He loved his siblings but sometimes their constant worrying was a bother, a bother he didn't want to have to put up with all the time if he could help it.

He immediately went into the lounge and lit the fireplace with his wand before he sat down, putting his wand on the couch beside him. He ran his hands over his face as he tried to stop all the thoughts buzzing around his head. But no matter what he was always constantly thinking, those thoughts always keeping him up all hours of the night and day.

If it wasn't thoughts about work it was about the order, if it wasn't about the order it was about his brothers and Ginny and if it wasn't about them it was about _her._ He never had a moment without some thought popping up and interrupting his peace of mind. He raked his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm the increasing migraine when the phone began to ring causing him to look at the muggle invention.

It was one of the conditions that his brothers had let him live alone; he had to have a phone so they could always contact him.

He sighed as he reached to the gadget and pressed the button for the speakerphone as he leaned back on the couch.

"Yes?" he asked, they always complained about his lack of manners when he answered the phone, but what else did they expect from him?

"Ron you heard of a thing called manners?" asked a voice.

Fred or George. Brilliant.

"What do you want?" he asked not exactly in the most patient or most talkative of moods.

"Me and Fred are throwing a party to celebrate the success of our latest product. You should come." Said George causing the younger redhead to sigh.

Of course. What other reason could there be for one of his twin brothers to call but a party? They seemed to have a party for everything. They'd celebrate the opening of a mailbox with a party.

"I'm not feeling too well at the moment George…." He lied, any excuse for him not to go, or put on the most fakest smile of his life.

"Only because you downed a whole lot of Fire whiskey at Equinox, you need to lay off the alcoholic beverages Ron." Came his elder brother's voice causing Ron to sigh, now he knew why Ginny worked there at nights…. it was to keep an eye on him.

"Fine I'll come…. When is it?" he asked rubbing his throbbing temples.

"Saturday night. Be there no excuses Ron." Said George before Ron heard the tone signaling the fact that his brother had hung up.

Oh crap. Just what he didn't need.

Maybe he could convince his boss to let him do some late night work on Saturday night so he wouldn't have to go.

He turned off the speaker phone and sighed as he looked at the fire before he retreated to the kitchen, fished out a bottle fire whiskey and began to down it as he walked back into the lounge and sat on the couch, getting ready for a night of drowning his sorrows and the voices in his head.


End file.
